


50 первых поцелуев

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 февраля, день всех влюблённых. Диппер со своей сестрой стоит за прилавком будки поцелуев, как вдруг на этом празднике любви и веселья внезапно появляется Сайфер, и весело становится только ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 первых поцелуев

Уже давно стоило уяснить, что любая гениальная идея у Мейбл оборачивалась грандиозным и очень смущающим адекватного человека (например, её тихушного брата) мероприятием. Вспомнить только, как они на пару с прадядей заставили его обрядиться в костюм волка и плясать на потеху публике, или, например, ту дурацкую идею Мейбл спеть на вечеринке девчачью песенку, обрядившись перед этим в пижамы и обозвав их «группу» совершенно идиотским названием.

Стоило, да. Только вот Диппер всё ещё наивно верил, что когда-нибудь Мейбл вытрясет из головы свои фантастические идеи и будет способна мыслить как нормальный, вполне себе адекватный человек.

Диппер чудовищно ошибался.

В том, что он ошибался, Диппер смог убедиться, когда 14 февраля встал за прилавок «будки поцелуев» вместе с сестрой в качестве её работников. Пайнс постоянно пинал сестру ногой и тихо, сквозь зубы, ругал на все лады её идею, однако послушно изображал милую улыбку, когда к ним подходили очередные люди, и даже находил в себе силы исполнять свои рабочие обязанности, хотя внутри обливался слезами по пропавшему первому поцелую. Будка поцелуев с симпатичными двойняшками на этом празднике любви и веселья была более чем популярна. И, что не добавляло хорошего настроения Дипперу, популярна она была не только из-за его сестры.

Собственно, он мог пережить глупо хихикающих подростков из средней и младшей школы, которые вдобавок к несерьёзным поцелуям в щёчку или клевку в губы просили на память фото с близняшками. Проблемой являлись его ровесники из старшей школы и студенты, которые так же, как и все остальные жители города, посетили в этот удивительно приятный в плане погоды день городской парк, где и проходило всё это форменное безобразие. Пока что ему везло — Диппер в школе имел репутацию ботаника, который ничем, кроме науки, не интересовался. А вот сестра напропалую флиртовала что с членами баскетбольной, что с членами футбольной команды. Её брат-близнец, тихо вздыхая, благодарил небеса за то, что пока всё идёт относительно хорошо. Благодарил, как оказалось, преждевременно, потому что предвещаемая беда с Диппером-таки случилась.

Относительно нормально всё шло ровно до того момента, как на «празднике любви» появился Билл Сайфер. Билл — студент четвёртого курса местного «крутого» университета, гуляка, повеса, местная знаменитость и суперзвезда в одном флаконе. Мало того, что умён и при деньгах (по нему не сказать, да только вот то, как он легкомысленно расставался с наличкой, говорило о многом), так ещё и красив, как сам дьявол. Характер, впрочем, у него тоже был бесовской — ни одна вечеринка в городе не проходила без его активного участия, и все девицы поголовно в возрасте от десяти до ста десяти были перманентно влюблены в этого крашеного блондина. Язвительный на язык, Сайфер был склонен к жестоким шуткам, и не раз доводил окружающих людей до слёз или ненависти к самому себе, что, однако, не отменяло того факта, что все, абсолютно все это «волшебное» имя произносили с лёгким придыханием.

С таким же обречённым придыханием это имя сорвалось и с губ нашего главного героя.

— Сайфер! — обречённо простонал Пайнс, улавливая взглядом жёлтую макушку волос, промелькнувшую в толпе. Не успел Сайфер оглянуться, как Диппер рыбкой нырнул под прилавок, молясь про себя всем богам, чтобы тот его не заметил. Несмотря на большую разницу в возрасте, разные места учёбы и отсутствие каких-либо общих интересов, знакомы они были давно, с младших классов Пайнса. И Диппер искренне не понимал, почему Биллу так нравится доводить его до белого каления. Ну вот просто не представлял себе, чем вообще может быть интересно общение с ним, скромным и тихим парнем, самой большой радостью в жизни которого являлось чтение детективов и увлечение всякими мистическими и аномальными штучками.

Боги молитв не услышали. Спустя пару десятков секунд Диппер услышал насмешливый, чуть режущий металлом голос ненавистной местной супер-звезды, Билла Сайфера, прямо у себя над головой.

— Кого я вижу! Падающая звёздочка! Да ещё и в таком пикантном положении? И сколько же стоит твой поцелуй?

— Смотря какой, — хихикнула в ответ Мейбл, ненавязчиво пнув брата ногой по бедру. — Если только мой, то так и быть, сделаю тебе скидку! Устроит тебя цена в 10 долларов?

Мейбл, только попробуй, только попробуй это сказать, взмолился Диппер, но сегодня явно был не его день. Сестра то ли не уловила телепатических сигналов двойняшки, то ли просто подставляла его из любви к искусству.

— А что, тут есть ещё кто-то настолько же очаровательный, как и ты? — коротко рассмеялся Билл. Мейбл закрыла рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать откровенный смех, и густо покраснела от натуги.

— Ну если ты считаешь меня очаровательной… — заговорщицки подмигнула она парню. — …тогда тебе понравится мой сегодняшний напарник!

И не успел Диппер осознать масштаба всей подставы, как через прилавок перегнулся Билл Сайфер и с интересом уставился на краснеющего от стыда и досады Пайнса.

— Сосна! — довольно осклабился Билл. — Надо же, какая встреча!

— Пошёл ты, — буркнул под нос Диппер, резко вставая на ноги и отряхивая джинсы от грязи. В сторону парня он старался не смотреть, потому что чувствовал, как его накрывает злость.

— Ох, а тебе идёт, сосенка! Не возражаешь, если я тебя буду звать котёночком?

Руки почти сразу непроизвольно метнулись вверх, туда, где в волосах затерялся ободок с кошачьими ушами. Мейбл, не переставая хихикать, надела на них одинаковые аксессуары, чтобы привлечь посетителей, почти в самом начале их рабочего дня. Диппер ничего не мог с собой поделать и чувствовал, как краснеют от румянца всё лицо и шея.

— Очень смешно, Сайфер, — сжал губы в тонкую полоску Диппер, хотя больше ему хотелось поколотить этого наглого блондина. — Я возражаю.

Сверкнув в его сторону своими жёлтыми глазищами, Билл снова осклабился в самой своей раздражающей манере и подленько прищурился. Диппер сразу же ощутил, что сейчас начнётся что-то из категории «ой-ой».

— Так вы сегодня продаёте поцелуи, сосенка? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Сайфер, перевешиваясь за деревянный прилавок. — И сколько же стоит твой?

— Для тебя — нисколько! — огрызнулся Диппер, резко повернувшись к Сайферу лицом и задирая подбородок, сверля того недовольным взглядом. Билл же наоборот, от резких ноток в чужом голосе только повеселел.

— Правда? — насмешливо заметил он. — Тогда как на счёт аукциона? Я называю цену, ты говоришь мне да или нет.

Пайнс сложил руки на груди, опустив подбородок и упрямо смотря Биллу прямо в глаза.

— Сто.

— Нет, — сразу же обрубил Диппер.

— Двести.

— Нет, — всё так же, не раздумывая, ответил Пайнс. Билл сощурился, перевёл взгляд с Диппера на Мэйбл, глянул обратно и довольно улыбнулся.

— 500 долларов каждому — тебе и твоей сестре, и ты мой на эти 24 часа, — коварно растёкся он в сладенькой улыбочке. Не успел Диппер столь же решительно и сурово отказаться, как его сестра запутала свои цепкие пальцы в густых кудрях брата и дёрнула его в свою сторону, из-за чего они довольно болезненно стукнулись лбами. Мейбл смотрела на него такими сияющими глазами, что младший Пайнс сбледнул с лица, чувствуя, как его решимость и принципиальность буквально просачиваются в никуда сквозь лучистый взгляд зелёных глаз.

— Диппер, — волнующимся, срывающимся в писк шёпотом заговорила она. — 500 долларов каждому — это же целая тысяча долларов… Тысяча долларов, Диппер!

— На двоих, — как-то бестолково заметил Пайнс. — Пятьдесят на пятьдесят.

— Два раза по пятьдесят! — всё-таки не удержалась и взвизгнула Мейбл, больно дёргая брата за его кудряшки. Диппер коротко взвыл, резко вскидывая руки и пытаясь оторвать сестру от себя. На глаза у него выступили невольные слезинки, и он сердито и небрежно потёр глаза, чтобы избавиться от этого девчачьего признака слабости.

— Ну же, сосна — соглашайся! — поддакнул Билл, облокотившийся на их стойку и удобно умостивший подбородок на раскрытой ладони. За разворачивающейся сценкой он следил с явным удовольствием и улыбался при этом так довольно, что если кого и можно было звать здесь похожим на кота, то в эти мгновения Сайфер выигрывал в этом звании у всех здесь присутствующих на все сто процентов. — Твоя сестра сейчас от перевозбуждения грохнется в обморок. К тому же посуди сам — ну что я там тебе успею сделать-то за один-то денёк? К тому же обещаю — сегодня уходить с этого праздника ко мне домой, — тут Билл выпрямился и так многообещающе, и в то же время понятно подмигнул, что Диппера всего передёрнуло от отвратительного намёка. — …мы не будем. Только если ты сам не захочешь продолжить вечер в интимной обстановке.

Сказав это, блондин ещё и поиграл бровями, как актёр какого-нибудь третьесортного любовного романчика, где богатейший и прекрасный миллионер вдруг влюбляется в скромную пианистку, которая зарабатывает себе на хлеб тем, что даёт частные уроки музыки. Диппер смачно шлёпнул себя рукой по лицу, думая о том, почему он вечно влипает в такие ужасно смущающие ситуации, и можно ли вывести закономерность из того, что по большей части эти случайности случаются либо наедине с Биллом, либо с сестрой.

Мейбл нервно рассмеялась, обмахивая себя открытой ладошкой.

Билл продолжал стоять, ухмыляться и не сводить цепкого взгляда со своей любимой колючей ёлки.

Решив завершить этот парадоксальный театр абсурда, Диппер подошёл к стойке и расправил плечи, с вызовом смотря Биллу Сайферу в глаза. Он громко ударил кулаком по стойке, о чём тут же пожалел — больно было так, будто это его только что ударили по руке, а не он, но Диппер мужественно терпел и даже умудрился вместо беспомощного и жалкого крика всего лишь тихо пискнуть «чтототам», что расслышать было бы невозможно, даже обладай все здесь присутствующие ну просто идеальным музыкальным слухом.

— Всё, Сайфер! — снова покрываясь румянцем от смущения завил Пайнс. Смущался он из-за того, что его попытка выглядеть грозным провалилась к ебеням, а не потому, что рот Билла Сайфера преступно близко маячил совсем рядом с ним, изумительно сочетая в себе одновременно роковую дьявольскую сексуальность и дико бесящую его насмешливую понимающую ухмылочку. – Всё, — повторил Диппер с нажимом. — Твои попытки меня купить закончились — я отказываюсь идти с тобой куда-либо в принципе! Ты — самодовольный, раздражающий ублюдок, и я тебя терпеть не могу, и блядь отвали от меня наконец-то! Ты уже достал своими тупыми шуточками и намёками!!!

Разгорячившись и осмелившись настолько, что бранные словечки сами слетали с губ, Диппер в своём волнении как-то не заметил, как опасно прищурились чужие жёлтые глаза (эххх, какие ж это глаза — это были самые настоящие ГЛАЗИЩЩА!). Наверное потому, что всё его внимание было отдано чужим губам, улыбка с которых сползала с каждым резким словом и каждым отказом своей неповторимой, как думал Билл Сайфер, индивидуальности.

Не успел Диппер перевести дух, как молодой мужчина как-то так бестолково, совсем безобидно качнулся вперёд и накрыл чуть приоткрытый рот Диппера своими губами. Их рты идеально легли друг на друга, и контуры их, словно нарисованные, слились на мгновение в абстрактный узор поцелуя. Билл чуть шевельнул губами, как-то лениво и совершенно безыскусно, приоткрыл рот и успел мазнуть языком по нижней губе Пайнса, когда тот, словно ошпаренный и весь какой-то ошарашенный, сбитый с толку, задыхающийся от смущения — не отшатнулся назад.

Ноги не удержали Диппера, и он, сделав два шага назад, как подкошенный рухнул на землю, пачкая штаны и ладони в земле.

— Ммм, — сладко протянул Билл, облизывая губы и закрывая глаза. Улыбка у него при этом была какая-то новая, не виденная раньше — то ли мечтательная, то ли угрожающая. — А это даже лучше, чем я себе представлял. Ну, звёздочка? Сколько я должен заплатить твоему брату за честно украденный поцелуй?

Коварная Мейбл, которая с хихиканьем пялилась в экран телефона и смотрела на Диппера этим бесячим ехидным «у меня есть на тебя компромат!» взглядом, тут же обернулась к Биллу, и улыбка на её лице тут же преобразилась в улыбку нежного девичьего и невинного восторга.

— Ой, Билл, ну что ты! — захихикала она, тут же чуть краснея кончиками ушей. — Для тебя, так уж и быть, это будет стоить всего 30 баксов!

— Нынче поцелуи дорого стоят, да, звёздочка? — осклабился Билл, снова развязно опираясь рукой на стойку и с лёгким прищуром, снисходительно разглядывая девушку сверху-вниз.

— А у нас тут не притон! — задрав подбородок, гордо заявила Мейбл. – Это, к твоему сведению, вполне легализованный бизнес! И вообще, мы ещё несовершеннолетние, чтобы торговать поцелуями так откровенно. Так что, — тут она погрозила Биллу пальчиком. — Это было на грани фола, Билл! Честное слово, если бы ты не был таким душкой, я бы уже бежала в полицию с заявлением о сексуальном насилии!

Диппер осторожно облизнул нижнюю губу, и откровенно покраснел от резко вспыхнувшего воспоминания, как чужой мягкий язык ласково прошёлся по ней своей влажной мягкостью. Они обменялись только что миллионами бактерий. Слюна Билла осталась на рту Пайнса. Диппер испытывал чудовищную, непередаваемую неловкость, которая ни в какое сравнение не шла с сегодняшней дневной поцелуйнобудковой неловкостью. Она была в сто, нет, в тысячу раз глубже! Диппер, не дожидаясь, пока эти двое наговорятся всласть, резко развернулся и потопал куда подальше от всего этого… всего… аххх, чёрт, он даже не знал, как всё это, только что случившееся, можно было назвать!

Сперва быстро шагающий, подросток быстро сорвался на бег и ворвался в шумную толпу. Его пинали локтями, он в кого-то врезался и непрестанно извинялся, но всё это было неважно — он хотел как можно дальше оказаться сейчас от места главной трагикомедии в его жизни.

Нет, признаться, были в жизни Диппера плохие, страшные, неловкие и унижающие его моменты. Но в данный момент ему казалось, что вот этот-то — этот определённо побил все рекорды и занял почётное первое место среди самых дерьмовых вещей, которые случались с ним за всю его не очень-то и, признаемся честно, длинную 16-летнюю жизнь.

Диппер сам не заметил, как оказался где-то «по ту сторону» ярмарки, оказавшись на задворках всяческих палаток и открытых на несколько дней лавок. Оглядевшись и никого не увидев рядом с собой (да и вдалеке тоже, честно говоря), подросток подошёл к одной из стенок какого-то массивного аттракциона и уселся на стоящие рядом тяжёлые деревянные коробки.

Диппер обхватил себя руками — его знобило. Мысли его, очень подростковые и потому очень противоречивые, лихорадочно метались и всё никак не отпускали ощущения мягкости чужого рта, чужих губ на своих, которые идеально подставились под его губы. Подставились таким образом, что он чувствовал, будто собрались два потерявшихся кусочка мозаики.

За этот день Диппер пережил много смущающих, а кое-где и излишне откровенных поцелуев (благо что только с девчонками, с парнями Диппер целоваться отказывался категорически), но разве можно было сравнить их с поцелуем Билла Сайфера? Билла Сайфера, который был настолько хорош, что эта его идеальность попахивала откровенной дьявольщиной.

Он всё равно мне не нравится, угрюмо подумал Диппер, упрямо поджимая рот и хмуря брови. Билл Сайфер может обмануть кого угодно, но только не его, Диппера Пайнса. Он видит его паршивую злобную душонку насквозь! Ему просто нравится смотреть на то, как Диппер бесится, вот и всё. И нет никаких скрытых смыслов или подтекстов в этом навязчивом желании постоянно смущать подростка, а кое-где даже откровенно его преследовать.

Несмотря на такие стройные, логичные мысли, которые с трудом пробились сквозь сумбурный гормональный хаос мыслительного подросткового процесса, Диппер всё равно куксился и чувствовал себя готовым разрыдаться прямо сейчас просто так. Просто потому, что для кого-то этот недопоцелуй ничего не значит вообще, а Диппер будет неделями терзаться воспоминаниями в бесполезных попытках вытравить эти мгновения из своей головы.

Тут его сумбурные, беспорядочные сожаления и невнятные угрозы в сторону, опять же, непонятно кого, резко прервались — на плечи бухнулся тяжёлый пиджак, вызывающе пахнущий дорогим мужским парфюмом, и в ещё более вызывающей цветовой расцветке. Диппера сразу окутало тяжёлое, контрастное, прохладно-тёплое облако ощущений. Гладкая подкладка канареечно-жёлтого пиджака в первые мгновения соприкосновения с кожей обжигала прохладой, но быстро впитывала тепло и нежно отдавала его обратно. Примостившийся рядом молодой мужчина, бесцеремонно приобнимающий Диппера одной рукой и нахально притягивающий его к себе поближе, для парня неожиданностью не стал. Пайнс недовольно зыркнул на Билла и тут же демонстративно отвернул голову в сторону, с какой-то детской обидчивой мстительностью закутываясь в пиджак сильнее и невольно вдыхая резкий и приятный… то есть, Диппер же конечно же имел в виду — вдыхая отвратительный переслащенный запах мужских духов.

— Эх, сосна, — притворно вздохнул Билл совсем рядом. — А я-то уж рассчитывал, что ты где-нибудь плачешь в уголочке, и когда я благородно раскрою для тебя свои объятия, кинешься на шею с моим именем на сахарных устах…

— Перебьёшься, — резко прервал его подросток. — Буду я ещё по тебе убиваться. Ты козёл и ты мне не нравишься.

— Моя дорогая сосна, — снисходительно закатил глаза Сайфер, и как бы невзначай опустил свободную ладонь на острую, угловатую коленку Диппера. — Ты просто не осознаёшь, как же тебе катастрофически повезло стать тем, кто меня заинтересовал.

— Ключевое слово тут — катастрофически, — язвительно отозвался Диппер, с раздражением уставившись на собственные ноги и пытаясь отодрать чужую руку от своего колена. Так же катастрофически безуспешно.

— Нет-нет, сосенка, давай разберёмся с тобой в этом вопросе раз и навсегда! — излишне воодушевлённо откликнулся на это Сайфер. — Посуди сам — ну что тебя ждало в жизни, если бы в ней не было меня?

— Хорошее образование, нормальная работа, жена и парочка детей? — фыркнул Диппер, нехотя включаясь в навязанную игру. Мужчина с издевательской небрежностью ухмыльнулся, будто одной его ленивой ухмылки было достаточно, чтобы разбить в пух и прах все приведённые собеседником аргументы. Наклонившись пониже и прижавшись плотнее, он поймал взгляд подростка в плен своего властного, гипнотизирующего взгляда и пополз широкой ладонью выше по бедру, остро сожалея сейчас, что повзрослев, Диппер сменил свои симпатичные шортики на это джинсовое и штампованное убожество.

— Полагаю, — насмешливо выдохнул он. — Для какого-нибудь недалёкого человечишки этого было бы достаточно. Люди стремятся чему-то научиться, как будто не смогут прожить без бесполезного экономического образования, стремятся продолжить род, как будто если они этого не сделают, наступит конец рода человеческого, но Диппер…

Диппер вздрогнул при звуке своего имени, так легко и просто упавшего с чужих губ, и ему стало не по себе от скрытых в нём интонаций. Казалось, в звуках его имени спряталась нежность, насмешливость, призыв и вызов — в общем, всё, что составляло в воображении Пайнса образ Билла, который слащаво и совсем в традициях Мейбл вдруг наполнился подозрительно любовными чувствами.

— …разве… тебе достаточно быть одним из многих? — практически прошептал конец фразы Сайфер, преступно близко опуская свой рот ко рту Пайнса. Диппер вспыхнул в одно мгновение, как спичка, отшатываясь от молодого мужчины. К его сожалению, тот слишком крепко прижимал его к себе. Коротко ухмыльнувшись, Билл завёл ладонь вниз, подхватил подростка практически под задницу и дёрнул на себя. Диппер невольно вскрикнул от этого резкого движения, и буквально впечатался в чужую грудь — воспользовавшись преимуществом роста и физической силы, Сайфер буквально заставил Диппера себя оседлать. Вторая рука, которая до этого крепко обвивала его плечи, живо оказалась на спине парня и бескомпромиссно прижала его поближе к себе.

Пайнс дёрнулся раз, другой, но хватка у Сайфера была железной. Их лица, расстояние между которыми и до этого было в крайней степени неприлично, теперь были ещё ближе. Их разделяла всего парочка каких-то сантиметров, и Диппер даже чувствовал, как тёплое, спокойное дыхание мужчины касается, обволакивает его всего.

— Это… это неприлично, — только и смог, что выдавить из себя Диппер, не в силах бороться со смущением.

— А мы и не собирались тут с тобой заниматься приличными вещами, сосенка, — насмешливо протянул Билл. — Я тут, знаешь ли, пытаюсь объяснить тебе, какой же ты всё-таки счастливчик, раз на тебя обратил внимание Я.

— Что-то я совсем не вижу причин для радостей, Сайфер, — нервно усмехнулся подросток, стараясь не смотреть собеседнику в глаза. — Пока что всё, что ты делаешь, это отравляешь мне жизнь своими тупыми шуточками и оскорбляешь меня.

— А разве я когда-нибудь шутил? — выгнул бровь Билл в ленивом удивлении. — Поверь, сосна, всё, что я тебе когда-либо говорил, сущая правда. Не моя вина, что ты пропускаешь комплименты мимо своих маленьких очаровательных ушек.

— И это тоже не смешно, — поджал губы Диппер. — Хватит уже. Посмеялись и всё. Отпусти меня уже, Билл.

— И не подумаю, — резко отозвался Билл, холодно сверкнув взглядом. — Я выкупил тебя у сестры до конца этого дня. А учитывая, что сейчас уже почти восемь, я не собираюсь тратить время на то, чтобы потакать твоим глупым необоснованным комплексам.

Пайнс вскинулся на это заявление, но тут же сдулся под тяжёлым взглядом Билла — даже если он не верил его словам, он верил в то, что глупость Мейбл и её способность делать подлянки брату ну просто безгранична. Так что она вполне могла, сама того не понимая, «продать» брата незнакомому мужчине просто потому, что у него, этого мужчины, имелась симпатичная мордашка.

Билл осторожно поднял правую ладонь и запутал её в густых кудрях на затылке подростка. И надавил, заставляя Диппера наклониться к нему чуть ближе, и накрывая губами чужие губы, которые снова так изумительно правильно и чётко легли на абрис его рта. Билл снова, как в тот раз, прошёлся языком по губам Диппера, и тот, испуганно замерший, весь задрожал и неловко загрёб горстями ткань рубашки на плечах мужчины.

Поцелуй всё длился и длился — ленивый и неспешный, и Диппер невольно подумал, что может быть… самую капельку, право же… ему… нравился этот придурок.

Вечером же, когда Сайфер торжественно передавал в руки Мейбл её драгоценного и единственного брата близнеца, он с откровенно скотской ухмылочкой подмигнул Дипперу на прощание.

— Дорогая моя сосенка, — протянул он на пороге дома, касаясь пальцами подбородка подростка, и заставляя задрать его вверх. — Мне ещё столь многому предстоит тебя научить… но по крайней мере теперь я уверен, что целуешься ты очень даже ничего.

— Пошёл ты нахер, Билл! — в ответ завопил Диппер и захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом молодого мужчины.

Что ж, только и хмыкнул на это Билл, по крайней мере теперь он зовёт его по имени, а не по фамилии. И совершенно ни о чём не беспокоясь, Билл Сайфер довольно потопал домой.

Пока что ему хватит и этих неуклюжих слюнявых поцелуев, которыми Диппер одаривал его, забывшись в надёжных и крепких объятиях. Но кто сказал, что он собирается на этом остановиться?


End file.
